Ending (Disharmony: Gods Among Us)
This is how the ending goes in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. (we see Luna opening a portal to another dimension, as Celestia and Twilight, in cuffs that disable their magic and other powers, walk into it) Tino Tonitini: Princess Celestia and Twilight's Corrupted Tyrant members have been rounded up or turned themselves in. The only thing to do is restoring Equestria as it was before it was destroyed. Who'd you get to do that? Nighlock: '''I got Bruce, Wally, Skystar, Novo, and Arthur on that job. (we see Batman and Aquaman shove Nightwing into the prison transport truck, while Princess Skystar and Queen Novo shove Namor into the truck. Riku and Jay Garrick get onto the truck as well, Riku not looking back. Jay turns around and shares one last smile with Wally before getting on) '''Nighlock: '''Diana's taken Artemis back to Themyscira. Turns out, Hippolyta didn't exactly approve of her going and helping a group of Tyrants to conquer a world of peaceful citizens. (we see Hippolyta demoting Artemis by removing her commander's (I think Artemis is the commander of the Amazonian army) tiara and placing it on a stone statue. Diana watches as two Amazonians take Artemis to the dungeons) '''Nighlock: And the other members, including Riku? Tino Tonitini: He'll stand trial. They all will. Nighlock: (nods in understanding) John's taken Hal to Oa. If anyone can sort them out, it's the Guardians. (We see John Stewart arriving on Oa with Hal Jordan. The three stand before the Uardians of the Universe) Nighlock: '''A lot of good people were lost in the crossfire. Or went down fighting. Key among them were Granny Smith, the first casualty in this war, Starswirl, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Gleaming Shield, Doomsday, Benson, and Pops. (We see Big Macintosh, Applebloom, Sonambula, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Shining Armor, Supergirl, Thomas/Nikolai, and Pop's father visiting the graves of Granny Smith, Starswirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Gleaming Shield, Doomsday, Benson, and Pops. Big Mac places a small apple tree on Granny Smith's grave while Applebloom places down an apple. Sonambula places down Starswirl's spell book on his grave. Flash Magnus places down Rockhoof's shovel on his grave. Mage Meadowbrook places down Mistmane's flower on her grave. Shining Armor places down Gleaming Shield's captain's helmet and her final medal on her grave. Supergirl places a flower down on Doomsday's grave along with a crystal from the Crystal Empire. Thomas/Nikolai places down Benson's clipboard on his grave. Pop's father places down a picture of him and Pops when Pops was young. They then leave) '''Nighlock: '''And the members who were brainwashed are currently being treated. We'll get Indominus and Optimus back. And any others who were brainwashed. (we see Indominus and Optimus have been strapped down and are being tended to) '''Nicklock: Looks like everyone's got their hands full. We're here if they need any help. Batman: Thanks but no. This is their world. We only got involved because Tino and Luna asked us to. (we see them overlooking the Corrupted Tyrants members of the Justice League and Teen Titans being sent to the Phantom Zone) Tino Tonitini: '''We were all in this together, Bruce. We're gonna be in this together for a while. '''Nighlock: '''Dismantling the Corrupted Tyrants will leave a huge gap in security. It's all hands on deck now. Besides. We'll be there for the celebration. Even you need to take a break every once and a while, Bruce. '''Batman: '''I can't exactly deny that. (they begin walking away) '''Batman: '''One more thing. If we find any who managed to escape, we'll let the others know. '''Nighlock: '''But if those who were captured ever escape. Just remember, we're just a call away. (We then cut to Spike wearing a bow tie and sunglasses and holding a mic) '''Spike the Dragon: '''Fillies and Gentlecolts! ( Wally West comes out as well) '''The Flash (Wally West): '''Ladies and gentlemen! '''Spike the Dragon and The Flash (Wally West): '''Presenting, Songbird Serenade! (Crowd cheers) '''Songbird Serenade: And now, to celebrate the fact that we're all still here in one piece, give it up for The Rainbow Forces! (crowd cheers as Mewtwo smiles) (the song starts) :Serenade ::I know you, you're a special one ::Some see crazy where I see love ::You fall so low, but shoot so high ::Big dreamers shoot for open sky ::So much life in those open eyes ::So much depth, you look for the light ::But when your wounds open, you will cry ::You'll cry out now and you'll question why ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::I am here and I see your pain ::Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain ::I'm telling you, you cannot escape ::You can do it, just feel, baby ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::Here comes the sun, smiling down ::Here comes the sun, smiling down ::Here comes the sun, smiling down ::Smiling down ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::I can see a rainbow (here comes the sun) ::In your tears as the fall on down ::I can see your soul grow (here comes the sun) ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow (here comes the sun) ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out Knuckles: Finally, an end to this endless battle everyone can go back home and relax, there's no need for the Rainbow Forces. Pinkie Pie: Hold on, there are still much we need to do. We're just getting started. Princess Luna: The important thing is we won. And that's all that counts. Tino Tonitini: And it's thanks to Steven and Connie. Sora: Yeah, when we saw you two stomping around, I have no idea you two can pull this thing together and see it till the end. I changed my mind about you. Pearl: Your mother will be so proud of Steven. And we're proud of you also, Connie. Tails: Our battle is done. And our resistance has come to a conclusion, but we'll be friends forever. A single person can't restore the world, we have to work together to make a delinquent afford. (Nighlock notices Star Sapphire and heads over to her) Star Sapphire: '''That's the one thing I'll never understand about this place. The celebrations. '''Nighlock: '''I'm sorry we did what we did to Hal. '''Star Sapphire: '''You did what you had to. (They both notice Supergirl and James Warron kissing each other) '''Nighlock: '''What are the effects of Red Lanterns feeling love? (Carol shrugs as we cut to Tino and Sunset Shimmer watching the sunset as "Light of Hope" song plays) '''Tino Tonitini: You know, looking at the sun it, brings so many memories. Sunset Shimmer: It sure has. Now everything's back to normal. This war is over. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, I know it is. Sunset Shimmer: I love you. (They kiss each other as the credits roll)Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Nighlocktheawesome